Comic Con
by SyntheticSurgery
Summary: Kevin and Clyde attend a comic convention.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Kevin C. Stoley. The C stands for Casey. I'm seventeen years old and I live in South Park, Colorado. Star Wars is my favourite movie series of all time, I don't care what anyone says. I wear my Jedi robe with pride! I'm going to a convention today, it's going to be pretty cool. I didn't want to go alone, so I asked my best friend, Clyde Donovan to come with me. It took a while for me to convince him to come with me, though. The only way that I could get him to come was by telling him that there was a Taco Bell near the convention center and we could go there for lunch. Yeah. I'm going to cosplay. On the first day, I'm going to wear my home made Han Solo costume, on the second day, I'm just going to be a regular ol' Jedi. On the last day, I'm going as young Obi-Wan. I'm forcing Clyde to be my Qui-Gon. It's going to be pretty cool, and I'm really excited.

"Why do I have to goooooo." Clyde whined, sitting in the passenger seat of my car. To make it up to him, we stopped at Taco Bell before we actually left.

"Because I don't want to go alone, and I got you Taco Bell. I don't even like Taco Bell that much." I frowned, staring ahead at the road as he started stuffing his third burrito into his mouth.

"Dude, how could you not like Taco Bell?" He replied with his mouth stuffed. "I mean, it's like the most delicious thing you could ever eat... Well... Not as good as my mom's tacos, but it's still pretty good."

"I don't see the appeal." I shook my head, stopping at a red light. We were pretty close to the convention center. "I like your mom's tacos, though. They're really good."

"They're better than your stupid Chinese food!" Clyde swallowed and crossed his arms.

"Hey! You take that back or I'm not letting you have that Crunchwrap Supreme." I turned to him and glared.

"No! My Crunchwrap Supreme!" He cried and grabbed the supreme off of the dashboard, quickly unwrapping it and taking a bite. "I was just kidding, dude. You make like the best Chinese food ever."

"I know right?" Just a few more lights... I can see it now! We're so close. "You know you love my Mapo Dofu."

"That's the spicy stuff with the pork right?" He leaned back in his seat, savouring the goodness that was his Crunch Wrap Supreme.

"Spicy tofu, yeah." I slowly pulled into the parking lot of the hotel near the convention center. I had to get checked into the hotel before I could do anything. "It's traditional stuff, you gotta like it."

"That stuff is awesome, dude. I didn't know tofu could taste that good." He undid his seatbelt and started to get out of the car, half eaten supreme in hand.

We got the costumes and bags out of the back seat and started to head into the hotel, various other convention attendees in the lobby, in and out of cosplay. I saw Princess Leia! Okay, it wasn't actually her, it was a girl dressed like her. I'm not usually into girls, but any girl who's willing to dress like Princess Leia is like, insanely beautiful. Hell, I'd be attracted to any girl if she was into Star Wars. I don't know what I would do if she dressed like slave Leia. I think that would be pretty hot, maybe. I don't know. I've never had an interest in that sort of stuff. I mean, I'm not gay. Well, maybe I am. I'm not exactly sure. I don't really give any thought to that sort of stuff, what does it matter anyway? If I like guys, then I like guys. It doesn't matter, right? Or... It does, maybe. What if I was? Would the guys still want to hang out with me? Kevin, stop. You have more important things to think about.

"Dude, what's the hold up? You've been standing there for like ten minutes!" Clyde exaggerated, slouching over as if the bags he was carrying weighed fifty freakin' pounds. I bet he could lift more than that.

"We haven't even been here for ten minutes, jeez. Calm down." I started walking toward the receptionist's desk.

"Whatever, you're stalling and I don't even want to be here! Can we just get to the room so I can lay down? Pleeeease?" He pouted, standing up straight and arching his back to stretch. "These bags are heavy as Hell and we've been driving foreeeeeever!"

"We haven't been driving that long, and they're not even heavy! There's like one costume in each bag." I rolled my eyes, taking the keycard from the receptionist and heading for the stairs leading up to our room.

"Nooooooo! Not stairs, come on! I'm tired enough as it is! Isn't there an elevator here somewhere?"

"Do you know how packed those elevators would be if there were any? You're crazy if you want to use one of those. There's like a million people here." We began to head up the stairs and started searching the hallways for our room. I carefully looked over every number on the doors, looking for 112, that's the room we'd be staying in for three days. I specifically asked for a room with two beds and a pool view. Yeah, there's a pool in the hotel we were staying in, pretty cool, huh? Yeah. I told Clyde we could go swimming at least once before we left. I'm pretty sure he liked the idea, I got this childish look of excitement on his face. It was pretty cute, uh, in a kid sort of way, you know?

Finally, we reached our destination and I opened the door. Two cozy looking beds were set behind a wall which separated the bathroom from the rest of the suite. In between the beds was one bedside table which held a lamp, and probably a bible inside the top drawer. I went over to the bed furthest from the door and put the bags I held on top, letting Clyde take the one closest to the door so he wouldn't complain. That's kind of a hard thing to do, you know. That guy has a problem with everything. The only way to keep him happy is to feed him tacos and give him a foot ball or something. Sports weren't really my thing, I preferred drawing and reading comic books. I think you could have guessed that from my personality already, I mean, I'm at a freakin' comic convention. It totally makes me the most athletic person in the world, right? Not really. I'm the kid that sits in the library and reads comic books during every break, instead of throwing around a ball in the east field every chance I could. I finish all of my work early and keep my bag full of old tattered comic books for light reading. I guess I'm kind of quiet, but that's only because all everyone else seems interested in is girls and sports. Unless you count the goth kids, who, when they do come to class, just sit there and complain about how they're surrounded by jocky conformists. That's all they see, really. I don't blame them, really, but they're not all that bad, and not everyone is a jock. Clyde is, which makes it seem a little weird that he's my best friend. But there are the other guys, like Craig and Token. Token's more into wearing all of the cool stuff and all that, he's pretty up there when it comes to what's what in fashion and stuff. He has the greatest clothing, but that's because his family is rich and they'll buy him whatever he wants. Craig's an artist, too. But instead of drawing, he's more of a painter. Scenery and all that, you know? I prefer drawing comics to drawing scenes. Sometimes I'll get him to do a background when I really need it, but that's not really often. I do sketches most of the time.

I kind of really got off track there, I didn't even notice Clyde drop the bags in front of the bed and just kind of, flop down on it. I guess we both kind of stayed up all night playing video games and he's not used to that, unlike me. I stay up all night playing old games and listening to music all the time, I've kind of gotten used to staying up all night long for no reason other than I just don't feel like sleeping that night. I don't have trouble sleeping, most of the time, really. Only if something is really bothering me, but that's not all that often. Most of the time, I have a normal sleeping schedule. There are just some days when I feel like playing video games all night rather than sleeping, it's not really a big deal, and it doesn't effect my behavior at school or anything. Sometimes, I stay up all night doing sketches, because I get all of these really good ideas and they just have to be done right there. Any artist would know what I was talking about in, there. Artist, writer, musician, anyone with a good creative kick, really. They're all artists in one way or another anyway.

I think Clyde might be asleep, it's a good thing he doesn't have to get dressed, I didn't make him anything to wear for today or tomorrow. All he has to wear is a Qui-Gon Jinn costume on the last day. Today, I'm going to be dressing like Han Solo, and we're going to visit the tables that are selling merchandise and whatnot. I'm the only person I know who would get this excited about this kind of stuff, but that's okay. I kind of like it, I wouldn't want any competition from people I know. You might think I'm the type of guy who spends all day on his computer and only talks to people online, but I'm really not. I actually have a life, kind of. I may sit in class reading comic books, or sit in bed playing video games and such, but I do go out with my friends pretty often. I really like spending days just walking around with the guys, you know? They tend to get pretty busy, though. So a lot of the time, it's just me and Clyde, but that's really fun, too. We have a lot of fun together, that's why I consider him my best friend, even if he doesn't consider me the same. At least he considers me a friend.

I guess I should start getting ready and leave soon, Clyde's zonked out pretty hard, so I'll leave a note for him to text me when he wakes up. I'll get dressed and grab some money for comic books and merch and whatnot. I might just end up visiting a panel or two until he texts me. Alright, time to get my cosplay on. Oh man, I'm so excited!


	2. Chapter 2

Dude, you'll never guess what panel there was! Maybe you will. It was Star Wars, obviously! It was so amazing. I can't believe I was even in the same room as Ewan McGregor. The Ewan McGregor. Obi-Wan Kenobi, man! Now, I don't usually swear, but Hooooooooolyyy shit! I was just about peeing myself with excitement. He is my favourite actor EVER. Or, other than Liam Nelson., of course. This might make me sound completely gay, but, I would KILL for a hug from Ewan McGregor. He looks like he gives good hugs. I wonder if I can catch up with him later and get one, and his autograph. That would make me giddier than a middle school girl after her first boyfriend. Maybe not that giddy, but I would be pretty excited. I think you get the point here, I love love love any and all actors/actresss from Star Wars. I need to tell Clyde about this right away.

Speaking of Clyde, the Imperial March started playing in my pocket. Yeah, that's my ringtone. I know, you're jealous.

'dude were are u? I woke up and u were gone' I decided to take a break from walking around the convention and sit down on one the chairs near the wall.

'I got dressed and started checking out the panels and stuff. Meet me at Taco Bell. It's across the parking lot from the hotel.'

I put my phone back into my pocket and got up, pushing through the large crowd of people. It was cold outside, and I didn't think to bring a jacket from the hotel or something. That probably would have been a really good idea. I wrapped my arms around myself and headed to my car. It wasn't that far, but it was too cold to walk. I got into the car and immediately turned on the heat once I started it. I'd rather be sweating than freezing without a jacket on. By the time I got to the Taco Bell, I could already see Clyde ordering at the counter. There's no doubt that tacos would be the only thing he's be spending his money on while we were here. He wasn't interested in comic books and stuff anyway. All of my money would be spend on cool merchandise that I could buy at tables and stuff. I didn't spend anything yet, but I did see some cool stuff while I was walking around. Did I mention that someone took my picture? It was this girl that was probably a couple of years younger than me. She made a cute Princess Leia.

I went inside the Taco Bell as Clyde was unwrapping a crunch-wrap supreme. I sat in front of him, and he didn't even notice. He was way to into unwrapping the food with care.

"Hey." I greeted him, he seemed surprised.

"What? Oh. Hey Kev. Dude, you look different." He eyed my costume.

"Well yeah, that's because I'm not Kevin Stoley. I'm Han Solo." I grinned, pulling my gun from my belt and lifting it with pride.

"Woah, that's so cool!" he reached for the gun, which I swiftly pulled away. He pouted when I tucked the weapon back into my belt. "I just wanna see it."

"Look with your eyes, not with your hands." I shook my head. It might be a toy, but I did work hard to make it look like Han's gun.

"What if I have eyes on my fingers?" He put the crunch-wrap supreme down on the table and lifted his fingers, wiggling them a bit.

I laughed a little, "I feel sorry for your eyefingers, then. All of that spicy sauce getting in them and stuff. I'm pretty sure they'd be blind by now."

"Nuh-uh! I'd be way careful if I had eyefingers! That would hurt, dude." He whined, grabbing the supreme and taking a bite.

Sure he would, Clyde isn't careful with anything. I can barely let him inside my house without him breaking anything, so we just have to spend all of our time in my room. I don't have that many collectables in there, that he can break at least. There are a lot of posters, though, and he can't really break those. He coughed and it went all over Princess Leia's face once, though. It was gross, but it was actually pretty funny. We laughed so hard, I had to go to the bathroom. He's not allowed to go into my dad's room, because there's so many little statues and stuff in there, he's like a bull in a China shop! Everything in there is really easy to break, too, so it's not really safe for anyone to go there, it's not just Clyde. I don't even really go in there, I might break something, even though I'm really careful about where I walk and stuff, but you never know being too careful can sometimes lead to bad things, so I just kind of avoid going in there as much as possible. My dad's stuff if really valuable, and he worked really hard on the stuff he made himself. I'm pretty sure if any of his stuff got ruined in any way he would go like, all caps rage and stuff. Even if it wasn't me, I think I would probably be grounded for like, a month. That would kind of really suck because I would only be able to see the guys during school and I wouldn't even have my computer or anything. I don't get grounded a lot, but when it happens it's like, I redecorate my entire room and everything in it, and that only takes around two days. I could probably write and draw an entire comic book series with all of my free time! Speaking of free time, we should really get heading back to the convention so that I can buy some stuff and then we can go back to the hotel and, maybe go swimming or something.

"Are you almost done eating, dude? There's some really cool stuff that I want to buy before we have to go." I leaned back in my chair, watching Clyde shove his third taco into his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah. Just a second." He said muffledly, he never really understood the 'don't talk with your mouth full', thing.

"Hurry up, my wallet is burning with the need to spend money on cool things!" I crossed my arms, finally seeing the last taco be eaten so ungracefully.

"Okay, let's go. I'm done." I'm pretty sure I just saw like, an inch long piece of taco shell just fly out of his mouth. How does he even get all of those girls he's gone out with? Jeez. Oh right, his dad owns the shoe store. Well that's pretty shallow...

Not that Clyde isn't unattractive or anything, I mean... He is pretty good looking. He's not too thin and he's not fat. He has a good amount of muscle, and his hair is like... Perfectly messy. He also has these really nice brown eyes and they're really fun to look at- Oh. Holy shit. I've never even thought of that before. Crap, was I really just thinking of the endearing qualities of my best friend? This isn't good. I never even thought of the possibility that I might... Like him. Maybe I don't, I mean... Just because you find a guy attractive doesn't mean you like him, right? Sure, I spend like all of my free time with him, but that's just because he's the only person I'm like totally comfortable around, and he's really nice and totally cool. Come to think of it, it might be possible... I did always kind of feel a pang of jealousy whenever I'd see him walking around the school holding hands with some really pretty girl. Well crap, now this is going to be bothering me forever.

"Kev?" Clyde was already standing up with his hands in his pockets. He'd already thrown out all of the wrappers and put the tray away. "Dude, you totally spaced. I thought you wanted to go back to the place or whatever."

"Huh? Oh. Uh, yeah. I did. Come on, my car's outside." I stood up and sighed, running a hand through my hair. This wasn't good, he's totally going to know something's up.

We left the Taco Bell and went to my car, getting inside. It was still pretty cold out and I still didn't have a jacket, it probably would have been a good idea to ask Clyde to bring one with him or something. I shivered and started my car, turning on the heat again. Thankfully, it was still pretty warm from my drive here. I pulled out of the parking lot and started back to the convention center. The drive was mostly silent other than a few pleasantries about how the convention was so far. I told him about the panel and how excited I was to see Ewan McGregor. After the small talk, it started to get uncomfortably silent in the car, even though the drive wasn't for very much longer it felt like it was going to go on forever in the silence. Clyde must have felt it as well because he reached over and turned the radio on quietly and started looking out the window, tapping his hands on his thighs along with the beat of the music that was playing. Three songs later, we arrived back at the convention center and got out of the car. Once we got back inside the building, I immediately headed for the tables with beautiful prints of our favourite Jedis, Siths and various other aliens and humans from that Sci-Fi universe I so wish was real. I bought a couple of those, they were only five dollars per print and they were so gorgeous.

I finally left the stands and tables, heading back to the hotel. At least buying prints and small bits of merchandise got my mind off of how I felt about Clyde, thankfully. During the hour or so that I spent dragging him around from table to table, though, I would glance at him every now and then and that got my heart racing after my realization. Yes, I've come to the conclusion. I, Kevin Stoley, have the hugest crush on my best friend of twelve years, Clyde Donovan. How could I not? I mean, he's practically perfect in every single way. There isn't one thing about him that I couldn't like. He's gorgeous- no, stunning. He's funny in his own lame way, he's confident, and... His short lack of intelligence (not that he's dumb or anything) is just so damn cute! He always asks me to help him with his homework, which may or may not be because I'm half Chinese. There was no doubt about it, I like Clyde Donovan. I can't deny it, he's amazing. He just has a way of getting into my head.

"Yo, Kevin. Can we go swimming?" Clyde looked at me hopefully as we exited the convention center and were now on our way back to my car.

"Uhh... Sure, I guess. I did promise that we would go sometime while we were here, so I don't see why not." I gave him a small smile, and he returned it with that grin of childish excitement.

It was still cold out, even more-so now that it was getting later, and I still didn't have my jacket. I wrapped my arms around myself as we walked through the parking lot to my car, shivering. My teeth chattered audibly, and I clenched my jaws to hopefully make them stop, to no avail. My teeth chattered on and I shook as the cold ran through my body. I really should have brought my jacket, it was a really bad idea to think that it would be warm enough to wander without one. We're in Colorado, of all places. It's not the worst place for weather, of course, I mean... We could be in Canada. I hear it gets pretty cold up there, and it snows a lot.

Once we got to my car, I turned the heat up high and let it run for awhile. Thank God it was a good, new-ish car and it warmed up quickly, otherwise I might have froze myself just waiting for the engine to run. It's a damn good thing that the pool is indoors, otherwise I would have had to let Clyde down by not taking him swimming the entire three days we were there. If it gets this cold just walking through the parking lot, then I don't think I could handle ice cold water. Then again, pools would normally be closed during the winter, wouldn't they? Speaking of swimming... I haven't really gone swimming with Clyde before. I wonder if he's a good swimmer...


End file.
